


You had me at hello

by 17_bit



Series: 60分挑戰 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17_bit/pseuds/17_bit
Summary: https://www.plurk.com/p/mqd04l極限挑戰60分 142題目：You had me at hello.





	You had me at hello

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.plurk.com/p/mqd04l  
> 極限挑戰60分 142  
> 題目：You had me at hello.

崔韓率第一次見到夫勝寬的時候是在電影院，對方坐在自己前方一排的位置。說老實話，陌生人的兩個人根本就不會有任何對話的機會，所以其實就是崔韓率自己一個人在偷看而已。雖然當事人並沒有發現，但崔韓率的確直盯著夫勝寬的後腦勺看了一陣子，對方一根呆毛隨著主人的動作一晃一晃的讓他覺得可愛，但其實他們看的是悲傷的愛情劇，旁邊的女伴哭的很兇，崔韓率有些抱歉的手足無措，他並不是會隨身攜帶衛生紙的那種人，但夫勝寬看起來是，因為他自己就跟著劇情起伏一會兒笑一會兒哭的，崔韓率看見對方掏出衛生紙的時候有就沒有覺得驚奇了。

電影結束後，崔韓率尷尬的等著女伴收拾自己的臉，他還是盯著夫勝寬的後腦勺看，對方可愛的臉頰肉在他轉過頭看朋友時露了出來，崔韓率覺得眼前的人還真的是渾身透露著可愛，他稍微分神看了眼片尾的名單，剛好看見了自己認識的人的名字，他本來想轉頭跟女伴扯一些無關緊要的話題，結果前方的人先一步開口又把崔韓率的注意力抓走。

「是知勳哥！音樂總監！」

跟我認識的人一樣呢，崔韓率在心裡補充，女伴收拾好自己後輕輕的拉了他的手，他感到抱歉又有點慶幸，離開時他偷看了夫勝寬的臉，果然長的很可愛，這是他今天一天約會下來，最後的感想。

第二次見到對方是在李知勳的工作室，他百般無聊的在沙發上打滾，然後看見走進來的夫勝寬。他們兩個並沒有打招呼，一方面是因為崔韓率位於進門的視線死角，另外李知勳在人一進來就要對方直接進去錄音間裡，崔韓率根本來不及坐起身宣示自己的存在感，夫勝寬就消失在門後。

默默湊到李知勳旁邊，崔韓率問了一下裡面的人的名字，哥哥奇怪的看了他一眼，但還是回答了他：「夫勝寬。」「噢。」要盡量假裝自己並不是很有興趣，崔韓率想起大哥給他的戀愛建議，他跟著李知勳在外頭盯著對方唱歌一陣子，跟電影院那種可愛的樣子不一樣，唱起歌來的夫勝寬有種說不出口的魅力，崔韓率跟著旋律搖頭晃腦，突然想起夫勝寬那可愛的呆毛，他笑了出來，李知勳又用奇怪的表情看他。

本來想跟夫勝寬打個招呼，但還沒等到對方出來，他就被大哥叫走，崔韓率懊惱的抓抓頭，想著又一次錯過了，但李知勳看著他又說夫勝寬最近會常來，有幾首歌的導唱要對方幫忙，崔韓率又笑開了臉，「謝謝哥！」李知勳被感謝的莫名其妙，『夫勝寬，勝寬。』崔韓率在心裡咀嚼了一次對方的名字才帶著笑跟哥哥說再見。

第三次見面是在李知勳工作室前面路口的咖啡廳，崔韓率在這裡打工，夫勝寬則是被叫出來跑腿。對方鼓著腮幫子在思考要點什麼，前台的前輩先把已經點好的訂單遞給了崔韓率，他在後面偷看夫勝寬，然後被其他前輩扯著圍裙綁帶回工作崗位，今天的夫勝寬看起來充滿少年青春的氣息，一頭咖啡色的頭髮配上黃色的上衣，還有短褲，露出來的小腿加上腳上的帆布鞋，無一不透露出清爽的氣息。

崔韓率把做好的單交出去的時候又偷看了一眼對方，大概是對方乾乾淨淨的模樣很吸引人吧，他發現也有很多人在偷看他，尤其是女孩子，崔韓率不滿的撇嘴，然後他看見夫勝寬對著同行的人笑了，像是剛開瓶的檸檬汽水，氣泡啵啵啵啵的冒上來，清爽無比，崔韓率一下子又晃了神，被店長給揪了回去。

「你感冒了？」「嗯？」「臉好紅欸。」

第四次他們在大哥的錄音室遇到，崔勝哲正把夫勝寬抓在懷裡蹂躪，他踏進門看到這場景露出了難以言喻的表情，就這樣站在門口，還是夫勝寬先發現了他。他拍拍大哥的手要對方別鬧，兩個人親暱的程度實在讓他很不開心，崔韓率下意識先吃醋了起來，絲毫沒有發現到吃醋的對象根本不認識他。李知勳從後面冒出來，先是嫌棄崔韓率礙眼，而後跟崔勝哲打招呼，最後說了聲勝寬你也在啊，這讓崔韓率更加不滿，感覺自己像個外人似的。

「噢，對了，勝寬跟你介紹一下，這是我疼愛的弟弟，韓率，你可以叫他Vernon，是他的英文名字。」  
「啊、嗯、He⋯⋯Hello?」

崔韓率大概是這一刻深深切切體會到電影裡的那句話的意思，對方參點奶音的英文讓他感覺像是電到了一樣，大概是從第一次見到夫勝寬他就喜歡上人家了吧，從那一根呆毛開始，直到這一聲Hello為止，他才知道自己是對夫勝寛一見鍾情了。他呆愣愣的看著夫勝寬，對方看見他的反應感覺有些慌張，歪著頭不知道該如何是好，轉頭向崔勝哲和李知勳求救，但兩個哥哥就是在看好戲的模樣讓夫勝寬更為不知所措。

「我是不是說有問題。」「不愧是知勳，但他們是什麼時候遇見的？」「肯定是Vernoni偷跟蹤勝寬的吧。」「欸？韓率啊，哥哥可沒這樣教過你追男孩子！」

崔韓率這才回神，雖然他根本沒有聽見哥哥們的毀謗，他有些緊張的擦了擦手，然後向夫勝寬伸了出去。

“Well, I think you had me at hello.”


End file.
